Learn to Love a Beast
by SammieBelle
Summary: A blatant rip-off of my favourite Disney movie. Set after NBK. Burt hasn't met Carole, Kurt isn't into Blaine, and Burt & Paul are friends.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in Lima, Ohio, a young man lived in a big, beautiful house. It was easily one of the most impressive houses in town, set far back from the road and all but surrounded by trees. It was unique in that the windows were made of stained glass, and gargoyles stared down from the balcony. This house almost looked like a church, or a castle. There were three floors, not including the vast basement rec room, complete with pinball machine and air hockey table. The first floor housed a great foyer, a living room with a huge leather couch and big screen TV, a dining room with a polished oak table, and a kitchen that looked like something out of a magazine. On the second floor, there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms, and on the third floor, was yet another bedroom and bathroom. That was his room, the attic. Another big screen TV, an Xbox, a plush king size bed, and a mini fridge stocked with snacks. It was all too appropriate for someone who spent most of his time up there. Because, though he had everything a teen could want, this boy was gruff, brooding, and emotionally withdrawn.

But that's not where our story begins. It starts a few years earlier, on a cold winter's night. A beautiful young woman, about thirty-two years of age, was on her way home in the middle of a snowstorm. She had been to visit her parents in Dayton, and was just about halfway back when the storm hit. Her long, elegant fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, her clear hazel eyes trained on the snowy road in front of her. There was a picture tucked into the mirror above the drivers' seat, a hockey puck hung from her rearview mirror. She had to get home, she didn't need to look at that picture, or even that hockey puck to know what they represented to her. The picture was of a young boy, turning seven years old this week, a joyous smile on his round face as he proudly modelled a brand-new Montreal Canadiens jersey. Her beloved son. She needed to get home to him, she cherished that boy so much that any time spent away from him, was spent missing him. He would have accompanied her to see his grandparents, if his father hadn't reminded them both that he couldn't miss hockey practice. Hockey, she thought smiling. Our family's passion, little David's only ties to his Canadian roots. For now, anyway. Soon, she would take him back home for a visit, soon, he would know where he came from.

Those thoughts melted from the young woman's head, as everything outside of her car turned unbearably white. It all seemed to happen in slow motion- all movement appeared to have stopped, she couldn't seem to keep driving, couldn't move, couldn't feel her body as the world collapsed on itself. All of it was too white, too bright, too slow and too fast all at once.

Dave hurled his dress shoes against the wall of the living room, a strangled "NO!" leaving the young boy's mouth. He turned to stomp upstairs to his room, but a strong hand on his shoulder held him back.

"David" his father said, looking at him with pleading brown eyes. "Please, be good. Be good for Mama."

Biting his lip, Dave met his father's gaze with defiance. "NO! I'm not gonna be good for Mama. I can't- Mama's GONE!"

Paul Karofsky sighed and knelt before his son. "She's not gone, Davey. She might not be here with us, but Mama's in heaven now, watching you. Here" he held out his hands, offering a long-stemmed red rose. "This is a present for Mama. We have to go...give it to her- we'll put it where she can see it."

The round-faced boy frowned at his father's hesitation. "Y-you said she's watchin' me now, Papa. Can't she see us right here?"

His father simply retrieved the thrown shoes and sat young Dave on the couch, placing them on his feet. "Let's go" he said firmly. "We're going to be late."

Dave stared at the rose in his hands. Why couldn't his father answer him? Could Mama see him now, could she see him all the time- or only if they were in a place 'where she could see them'? And where was that place? He was confused, and felt kind of sick- he just wanted Mama there. She'd tell him it was going to be alright.

But she couldn't, now. She was gone. Dave may have been a child, barely seven, but he knew she was gone. If he didn't know for sure, before, he knew now. Watching all the people, dressed in fancy black clothes and crying. Standing around a giant hole in the ground, a cold gray stone which read:

Nadja Liliane Karofsky, 1969-2001. Beloved daughter, wife and mother.

Mama. She really was gone. Dave placed the rose beside the stone. The petals were already beginning to fall off. There was a strange feeling in his chest, too cold, as though his heart were turning to ice. He stared at the grave, the difference between the red rose and the gray stone. Cold and hard, protected. His heart was turning to stone.

Dave followed his father back to their car, back to their big, beautiful house. It had always been too big for just the three of them- Mama had talked about Dave having a little brother or sister someday- but now, it seemed way too empty. She wasn't there. There was no sweet voice calling out to him when he got home from school. No cooking smells and music wafting from the kitchen. No soft hands with long fingers on his face as she kissed him goodnight.

His seventh birthday passed like a dream, a nightmare in fact. Dave didn't want the friends over from school, the cake, the presents, the pictures. What could he possibly wish for, when that cake with seven lit candles was placed in front of him? He'd never get what he really wanted. Dave remained quiet the entire day, and returned to his room once everyone had left. He stared into his bathroom mirror, taking in the furrow of his brow, the dark bags under his eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't look like himself. He looked like...a monster.

"NO!" Dave cried, storming back into his room. He picked up a framed picture from his desk, the one of him smiling in his Canadiens jersey, and threw it across the room. That wasn't him anymore.

His father had tried to give him a good birthday, but it was too soon. She hadn't been gone a week. Paul kept trying, even as Dave got older, and even if it wasn't his birthday. He bought his son anything, everything, he tried, but David was gone. The quiet, angry boy up in that room wasn't the son he once knew. Always glued to his video games, his computer or his cell phone, never wanting to talk much. He got angry far too quickly. Eventually, Paul stopped trying- he just left his son alone. As the years passed, Dave fell into despair. Who would ever love him as much as Mama had?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel strode down the hallway of McKinley High, clutching the strap of his messenger bag. Most of the kids in the hall turned to stare as he walked by. Kurt was used to it by now- he just held his perfectly coiffed head high and ignored their mutters of, "What the hell is he wearing?".

He passed Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher and glee club coach. "Hey there, Kurt!" said Mr. Shue.

"Hi, Mr. Shue!" Kurt replied.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

Kurt grinned. "The mall, of course. I just got the most amazing jacket, but of course I need a new scarf to go with it, so-"

"That's great!" Mr. Shue cut in. "See you in Glee, huh?" Kurt nodded, and they went their separate ways.

The whispers continued as Kurt kept walking. "There goes Ladyboy."

"He's so weird."

"Does he even NOTICE how fruity he looks?"

"Those glee kids are such LOSERS!"

"He lives in his own little world."

Kurt saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up nervously at the large, familiar figure of Dave Karofsky, the right guard for the football team. The petite boy braced himself for the insult or locker shove, but it never came. Karofsky simply passed by him, his face scowling as per usual.

_Curious, _thought Kurt. _He's been ignoring me ever since that day in the locker room..._Kurt shuddered, remembering the unexpected kiss. _I don't trust that guy..._

Mercedes Jones caught up with him. "Hey bestie!"

"Hey 'Cedes!" Kurt fell into step with her. He placed both hands around his neck and started to take off the necklace he was wearing. "Before I forget, let me give this back to you. Thanks for letting me borrow it, honey."

"Finished already?" Mercedes laughed.

"Wearing a pair of red lips around my neck may be a tad too fem, even for me" said Kurt. He eyed the collection of bracelets around his friends' wrist. "Got anything more neutral?"

"Not since yesterday."

"What about this one?" Kurt asked, tugging on a slim studded cuff.

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at him. "Boy, you always wanna borrow that one!"

"What can I say? It gives any ensemble a much-needed edge."

"If you like it that much, Kurt, it's yours." She took off the bracelet and slipped it over his hand.

"But- Mercedes!" Kurt protested.

"I insist!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, hugging her.

After school, Kurt sat in the Lima Bean, a coffee house frequented by private-school kids. He sipped his grande non-fat mocha and stared at the Vogue Homme before him, sighing. _How amazing it must be to live in New York. All those wonderful shops..._

Just outside of the Lima Bean, a well-trained and masculine voice could be heard, belting out the final notes of "Baby, It's Cold Outside".

Trent Nixon, a chubby boy in a Dalton Academy school uniform, clapped his hands. "You didn't mess up one note, Blaine! You have the greatest voice I've ever heard!"

"I know." Blaine Anderson, a dapper young man also in a Dalton uniform, smirked.

"None of the other show choirs stand a chance with you up there!" Trent leaned in. "None of the guys stand a chance, either.."

"It's true, Trent." Blaine looked through the window of the coffee shop. "And I've got my sights set on that one."

Trent followed Blaine's gaze to where Kurt sat. "That public school kid?"

"He's the one! The lucky boy I'm gonna take out."

"But he-"

"The most beautiful boy in Lima!"

"...I know." Trent sighed.

"That makes him the best! And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course, I mean, you do, but I mean-" Trent stammered.

Blaine ignored his friends' rambling. "From the moment I saw him, I said he's gorgeous! Who else in Lima is as beautiful as ME? So, I'm planning to take out Kurt."

Inside, three boys in Dalton uniforms sat at a table, sipping coffee and watching as Blaine entered the shop with Trent at his heels.

"There he goes" said Nick, not taking his eyes off the dark-haired boy.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Jeff whispered.

"Blaine Anderson- he's SO cute!" Andrew replied.

"Be still my heart."

"I can't breathe!"

"So tall, dark and handsome!"

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, rushing around the tables.

_There must be more than this town_, Kurt was thinking.

_I'm gonna make him MINE_, thought Blaine.

Everyone stared at Kurt as Blaine made his way toward the fashionably dressed boy. The whispers began again.

"Hello, Kurt."

"Oh..hi, Blaine." Kurt didn't look up from his magazine. Blaine snatched it up from the table.

"Blaine, give that back!"

"New York? Really, Kurt?" Blaine smirked, looking at what Kurt had been reading.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

"Kurt" Blaine began, sitting down across from him. "It's about time you got your head outta those silly magazines, and paid attention to more important things- like me." He tossed the Vogue carelessly onto the floor.

There was an audible sigh from the other Dalton boys' table, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. He retrieved the magazine from the floor and dusted it off. "Blaine, you are...something else."

"Why, thank you, Kurt!" Blaine scooted his chair over, and draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Hey, what do you say we go over to Dalton, take a look at all my show choir trophies?"

"Maybe...some other time" Kurt said, standing up to leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Nick exclaimed

"He's crazy" said Jeff, shaking his head.

"Blaine's _gorgeous_!" sighed Andrew.

"Please Blaine, I can't. I have to get to the garage and help my father." Kurt picked up his bag, threw his coffee cup away, and headed out the door.

"His father the MECHANIC?" Trent laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!" Kurt called out as he entered Hummel Tire & Lube. He could see his father's work boots sticking out from under a Porsche 911 he had fixed up. Kurt knelt beside the car. "Dad?"

"How on earth did THAT happen? Dammit!" Burt exclaimed, his words muffled by the vehicle.

"Are you okay, Dad?" asked Kurt.

Burt slid out from under the car, took his son's outstretched hand and stood up. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

Kurt smiled. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this goddamn thing to start!"

"Yes, you will. And you'll get first prize at the car show tomorrow. And become a world famous mechanic." Kurt singsonged.

Burt chuckled. "You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what am I waitin' for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Hand me that wrench" Burt said. "So, how was school, son?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I...got the new Vogue" he replied. "Dad...do you think I'm weird?"

Burt turned to him in mock surprise. "My son? Weird? Heh, where'd you get an idea like that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Blaine?" Burt asked. "He's a handsome fella."

"He's handsome, alright!" Kurt laughed. "And rude, and conceited, and...dad, he's not for me."

Burt closed the hood of the Porsche. "Well, don't you worry, son. If I win at the car show, we'll do something fun to celebrate." He turned the car on, and it whirred to life.

"It works!" Kurt cried, clasping his hands in delight.

"Well hey, it does!" Burt said, grinning.

"You did it, Dad!" Kurt threw his arms around his Dad's neck, not leaning too close for fear of getting covered in grease.

"Looks like I'm off to the car show after all."

A few hours later, Burt was in the drivers' seat of the Porsche, his bags packed for the car show.

"Bye, Dad! Good Luck!" Kurt called from the front porch.

"Bye, Kurt! Be safe while I'm gone!" Burt called back.

As Burt headed out of Lima, the sky was getting darker and darker. Soon, raindrops began to fall on the windshield. _Shit_, Burt thought, _maybe I shouldn't be driving in this weather._ His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a crash of thunder above him. He tried to continue, but the Porsche's engine started to make sputtering noises. It finally stopped in front of a huge, strange-looking house. Stained-glass windows and gargoyles. Burt quickly ran from the car to the door of the house, trying not to get too wet.

He rang the bell, and when the door opened, his eyes widened in surprise. "Karofsky?"

Paul Karofsky ushered him inside. "Hummel" he said, "What happened to you?"

"On my way outta town" Burt replied. "The, um, car broke down."

"And right outside my palace here, too" Paul chuckled. "Come inside, it doesn't look like it's letting up soon."

"I better call Kurt" Burt said. "Make sure he's alright."

Just as he reached into his pocket for his phone, a figure appeared in the doorway, illuminated by the lightning from outside. "Hummel!" a deep voice thundered.

Burt would have jumped out of his skin, but his chest suddenly felt far too tight. Clutching his heart, he fell to the floor, squeaking out, "Get..Kurt...safe" before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier that evening, Blaine and Trent stood across the street from Kurt's house.

"Heh! Oh boy! Kurt's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Blaine?" Trent enthused.

Blaine smirked. "Yup. This is his lucky day." He turned to the rest of the Warblers, who were crowded around them. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. I'm about to go in there and declare my love to that boy."

Most of the Warblers chuckled and cheered him on, except for Jeff, Nick and Andrew, who looked at the floor, sniffling.

"Now, Trent" Blaine commanded. "When Kurt and I walk out that door-"

"Oh, I know, I know!" Trent interrupted. "That's when we start!" He raised his hand, and the Warblers started humming the intro to "Teenage Dream".

"Not yet!" Blaine hissed, making a slicing motion across his throat.

Trent shushed the other boys. "Sorry!"

Kurt was reclining on the sofa, again engrossed in his Vogue Homme, when the doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole, he saw Blaine's cheesy grin and rolled his eyes. _What does he want NOW?_ Kurt thought as he reluctantly opened the door.

"Blaine, what a...pleasant surprise." Kurt forced a smile.

Blaine grinned back. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Kurt, there's not a gay boy in town who wouldn't LOVE to be in your shoes. This is the day" he paused at the mirror in the foyer, and licked imaginary plaque from his teeth. "This is the day your dreams come true."

Kurt frowned. "What do you know about my dreams, Blaine?"

"Plenty." Blaine had sat down on the sofa, and had his feet, still in boots, up on the coffee table. "Picture this: my father's splendid estate, after my latest Regionals win. A roaring fire, and my little lover, massaging my feet." He paused. "While the rest of the Warblers look on with jealousy, of course. They all want me, you know."

"...the Warblers?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"No, Kurt! All the boys!" Blaine laughed.

"Imagine that."

"And do you know who that lover will be?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Let me think..."

Blaine got up, and took Kurt's hand in his. "You, Kurt!"

Kurt jumped back, taking his hand away. "Blaine, I'm..speechless. I..really don't know what to say."

Blaine advanced on him, until he had Kurt backed up against the door. "Say you'll go out with me."

Kurt surreptitiously grabbed the doorknob. "I'm very sorry, Blaine, but.." he turned the knob, thinking. "...but, I just...don't deserve you." He finally got the door open, stepped aside, and let Blaine tumble out.

The Warblers began singing "Teenage Dream" as soon as the door opened. Blaine took an angry step forward, and promptly slipped in a muddy puddle. Trent, who was directing his fellow singers, looked back with a grin, which soon faded. He motioned for the boys to be quiet, and went over to his friend.

"So...how'd it go?"

Blaine wrapped a hand around Trent's throat, a little too tightly. "I'll have Kurt! Make no mistake about that!" He promptly dropped the boy into the puddle.

"Touchy." Trent muttered.

Kurt stood in his kitchen, looking out the back door at the sunset. "Can you imagine?" he said aloud. "He asked me out! Me, the "lover" of that stupid, insensitive..."

He began to prepare a simple pasta dish for his dinner, singing along to his iPod as he did so.

_Hurry up, and wait. So close, but so far away._

_Everything that you've always dreamed of, close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch!..._

Kurt paused to stare out the window again. The sky was painted orange and pink, the tops of the trees dark against it. Beautiful from his backyard in Lima, but he couldn't help thinking it'd be just as beautiful, if not more...somewhere else. Somewhere more exciting, where he could achieve his dreams. Or at least try.

_...we live and we learn,_

_to take one step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_it's like learning to fly, or falling in love._

_it's gonna happen, if it's supposed to happen_

_that we find the reasons why, one step at a time..._

There was a rumble of thunder from outside, and Kurt's head jerked up in surprise. It was pissing rain. _What the hell? It was gorgeous out a minute ago._ He shrugged and turned back to dicing the tomatoes for his dinner.

_When you can't wait any longer, but there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there, is-_

Kurt felt a buzz in his pocket, interrupting his song. He pulled out his iPhone, "Unknown number" flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered, wondering who it could be.

"Kurt!" a slightly familiar voice responded. "It's, uh, it's Paul Karofsky...you need to come here, to my place, son. Your, uh, your father, he..." Kurt can hear noise, commotion in the background.

Kurt's heart had jumped into his throat long ago. Probably at the mention of the name "Karofsky". "What? What happened? Why is my dad there?" he gasped.

Mr. Karofsky sighed. "He's, um, he's not well, Kurt. Just come here, okay? 39 Allen Road."

The call ended, and something inside Kurt made him move, although he felt like standing in his kitchen in shock. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, as he somehow managed to throw on his coat and boots, and go out to his car. _Why the hell would Dad be at the Karofskys'? What happened to him? Why won't they tell me? Oh Gaga, what is going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt pulled up in front of the strange, secluded house just in time. There was an ambulance out front, and someone who could'nt, just _could'nt _be his dad was being lifted into it, on a stretcher.

"Kurt!" A drenched Paul Karofsky came running towards him, and placed his hands hesitantly on the teen's shoulders. "It looks like he's had a heart attack, son. I'm so sorry-"

Kurt pushed the gray-haired man away, running to the ambulance. "I'm going with him!" he cried.

Burt reached a hand out to his son. "Kurt?" he whispered.

"Oh, Dad!" Kurt grasped his father's hand, his eyes watering.

"How..how did you find me?" Burt asked groggily.

_Oh Gaga, he doesn't even know what's going on. _"Mr. Karofsky..he, he called me, Dad. I'm coming with you, Dad, I-"

"No, Kurt, you have to stay. Stay here."

_He must be delirious! He can't be asking me to stay HERE, with that Neanderthal! Where is that terror, anyway? Oh no, what if he-_ "Dad" Kurt sobbed. "Who..who did this to you?" He squinted against the downpour as it washed the tears from his face.

Burt lazily shook his head. "No, no time to explain. Just stay. Stay here."

"I won't leave you!"

The front door to the house opened, and a large form stood there, illuminated by the light from inside. "Hummel" a deep voice boomed. "Come inside, you'll freeze." He said it like a child reciting lines in a play, as though his father had told him to play nice with the gay kid.

Kurt stared at the jock. "No freakin' way, Karofsky." He folded his arms and shivered in his wet clothes.

The ambulance began to drive away. Paul placed a hand on Kurt's back, trying to guide him into the house. Kurt flinched away from his touch, and stood firmly where he was, watching the ambulance leave.

"Come inside, Kurt" Paul said softly. "At least stay the night."

"There is no WAY I'm staying in the same house with that, that- ogre!" Kurt shouted.

Paul's eyes flickered to his son's form in the doorway. "I know. But Dave will behave himself. He can't do anything to hurt you, not while I'm around."

Kurt sighed, looking out into the street. "I guess I have no choice." He followed Mr. Karofsky up the porch steps. Dave stepped aside to let them enter, meeting Kurt's eyes with his signature scowl.

"We really gotta let the fairy stay here?" he growled, shutting the heavy oak door.

Paul's eyes widened, and he smacked his son upside the head. "You're damn right, KURT is staying here, boy. And you will treat him with respect while he's here, you hear me?"

_Wow, Karofsky's dad really isn't homophobic_, Kurt thought. _He must be trying to fit in with those other meatheads at school._

"Follow me." Dave's gruff voice broke through Kurt's revelation. He lead him up the stairs, down the darkened hallway lined with pictures. They were all of Dave and his father, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder where his mother was. The thought of his own mother, and now his father being sick, made Kurt's eyes water again. A single tear fell down his cheek.

Dave stopped at a door and turned to Kurt. He looked taken aback at the boy's tear, but just cleared his throat and lead him inside. "I, um, hope you like it here" he said weakly, trying to be nice. "'S your room, here, so just...do whatever you want, I guess. Just don't go in the room at the end of the hall."

Kurt glanced up from the floor. "Why?"

"Just DON'T, okay?" Dave snapped, his voice echoing. He cleared his throat again. "My, uh, dad will bring you some clean clothes..just tell him if you need anything, 'kay? And, um, make sure you come down for dinner." Dave shut the door. Kurt collapsed onto the bed, finally releasing the tears from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine slumped over the huge leather chair in Dalton's common room, the fireplace alight in front of him. "Wh-whoooo does heee th-think heee isssss?" he slurred at no one in particular, though the room was filled with Warblers. "Th-that boy has sc-screeewed with the wr-wrong Waaaaarblerrrr! No one s-says 'noooo' to Blaine Andersssssssson!"

"You're darn right!" Trent was at his side as always, curled up on the carpet with a mug of beer in his hand.

"Disssss-missssssed" Blaine whined. "Reeee-ject-ted. Pub-lic-lyyyyy hu-mill-eeee-ated." He sighed. "It's m-more than I can f-face."

"More beer?" Trent offered.

Blaine slid further down into the chair, his feet dangling over the arm rest. "What f-for? I'm dis- dis-graaaaaced!" He placed a hand over his eyes dramatically.

Trent looked up in surprise. "Who- you?" he exclaimed. "Never! Blaine, you've gotta get your groove back!"

Blaine lifted his hand and quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "Huhhhh?"

Trent sat up on his knees, placing his hands on the chair's armrest. "It..pains me to, to see you so...sad" he hesitated, looking into Blaine's eyes. "Everybody here, they want to be you, Blaine...even at your worst of times!" He gestured to the rest of the room.

Blaine turned his chair away from the fireplace. The Warblers all had their beer glasses raised in his direction, cheering.

"There's no one in Lima as admired as you" Trent continued to stroke Blaine's ego. "You're everyone's favourite guy. We're all awed and inspired by you..."

Blaine practically purred at the obvious ass-kissing. "I suppose I am a force to be reckoned with."

"You are" Trent replied, his round face glowing. Or maybe that was the fire. But he continued, "You're strong...fast...handsome...incredibly talented. There's no one like you, Blaine."

The rotund boy turned around and beckoned the other teens over. "Boys, our Blaine is feelin' let down. Let's cheer him up, huh?"

The Warblers nodded in agreement, noisily high-fiving each other and beginning to hum. Trent lead them in a slightly inebriated rendition of "Raise Your Glass". Blaine began tapping his feet, laughing heartily at their mediocre abilities, even getting up to dance. He draped his arms over the shoulders of Nick and Jeff, making them giggle as Andrew and Trent looked on with envy.

After a few more impromptu songs (including a poorly improvised "Blaine Put Your Records On") most of the Warblers retired to their rooms. Blaine, however, exhausted from the songs in which he had taken the lead role, fell back into his chair. Trent remained behind to ensure his friend was alright. "Blaine?" he squeaked out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine let out another dramatic sigh. "T-Trent" he began, "I've been thinking..." Trent leaned in closer, complete trust and - was that hope?- in his eyes. "I've- I've gotta, gotta...I n-neeeeeeed a plaaaaaan, Trennnnnnnnt! I neeeed a plaaaaan to g-get K-Kuuuurrttt!"

"Well, we'll have to come up with one then, won't we?" Trent replied, getting up. "Lemme get us s'more beers."

Blaine sat up straight now, his hands tented before him. Yes, all he needed was a plan, a grand gesture. Something much better than a chance meeting at a coffee shop, better even than serenading the object of his affections outside his common little house. He only needed to find Kurt's weak spot, of course.

When Trent returned with two full beer glasses, Blaine raised his to his fellow Warbler. "Cheeeeeerrrss!" he shouted, and they clinked glasses enthusiastically.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurt?"

Kurt awoke to a soft knock at his door. He rose his tear-stained face from the pillow and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Lily, dear. Dave's grandma. Thought you might like some tea."

He got up and opened the door, surprised. Lily was short, just a bit taller than Rachel Berry, with a head full of snow-white hair. She carried a tray with a teapot, cup and saucer, as well as matching creamer and sugar bowl.

"Thank you" Kurt said, sniffling. "I didn't know you lived with Kar- with, with Dave."

Lily smiled as she poured his tea. "I moved in just last month" she said. "Paul tells me Dave has had some trouble at school. Thought he might need someone to keep an eye on him."

"Oh." Kurt bit his lip. Did she know what the 'trouble' was, exactly?

"Well" said Lily. "I'm sorry to hear about your father, you poor dear. I'm sure he'll be fine." She got up from the bed and opened the door. "Dinner will be ready soon. Come down and eat with us, won't you?"

_Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna enjoy a nice family dinner with Hamhock around. _But Kurt just shook his head, forcing a tiny smile. "Thank you, Lily" he said. "But I'm not that hungry."

Lily frowned, but she left, closing the door behind her.

Kurt stood up, grimacing at his wrinkled sweater and jeans. He saw the clothes Mr. Karofsky had left, gray sweatpants and a Montreal Canadiens T-shirt. Ugh. Well, it'd be comfortable, anyway. He changed quickly and flopped back onto the bed, realizing he had little to entertain himself with in this dreary little room. Kurt pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, and called Mercedes.

"Hey, Kurt!" his best friend answered brightly.

"Hi, Mercedes" he replied, in a much less cheerful tone.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kurt sucked in a breath. "M-my dad, 'Cedes" he began to sob. "He, um, he had a heart attack."

"What? Oh my goodness, Kurt, is he okay?"

"I...I don't know" he said, suddenly feeling even more helpless. "He was..he was at the...oh, Gaga, Mercedes...he was at the _Karofsky_'s when it happened!"

"Karofsky?" she exclaimed. "What was he doing there?"

"I d-don't know that either, oh, Gaga!" he cried. "He left for the c-car show..it, it must've been the rain, he s-stopped...and now, Mercedes, now I've gotta stay here tonight!"

"There? Where? At the..Karofsky's? Oh, hell to the no! Boy, you come over to my house this instant! How could your dad let you stay there, with HIM?"

Kurt swallowed more tears. "I can't, honey" he said, defeated. "It's getting late, and...and, I don't know. My dad knows Mr. Karofsky, and he, well, he's not such a bad guy. He even told Dave not to call me names."

She was silent for a moment. "Wow. I always thought, with the way he treats you at school..."

"I know. 'Course, his dad could just be playing nice, you know. 'Cause of what happened." He didn't want to think of his dad, of what must be happening with him right now. "Oh, Mercedes, I don't want to lose him!"

"Shhhh, baby" she cooed. "You won't. You get your strength from your daddy, you know. He'll be fine. And it doesn't seem like Knuckles will get near you, not with his dad there."

"Yeah. His grandma lives here too. She just brought me tea."

Mercedes giggled. "Well, alright then. It looks like you're gonna be just fine for tonight, Kurt."

"I don't know. I guess. Not gonna eat dinner with them, though. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."

"Oh, c'mon" she coaxed. "You've gotta be hungry! And they're keepin' you safe from the rain, and that boogeyman in the house..."

"Oh, jeez, girl! That makes me feel so...at ease, calling him the boogeyman."

"Oh, you know what I mean! Go get you some dinner, boy!"

Kurt wiped his eyes, sniffling. "I don't think so, 'Cedes. I'll be fine- I'm just gonna go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright, baby boy. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mercedes."

"'Night, Kurt."

Just as Kurt thumbed the 'end' icon, a new text popped up.

_Kurt? Dolfins r gay sharks, rite? xoxo, Britt_

He smiled to himself. Ah, Brittany. Her accidental hilarity could definitely ease his current blues.

_No, Britt-Britt. Dolphins are just smaller and cuter than sharks._

She texted back quickly. _But...ur smaller n cuter then like Finn or thoes other guys._

_Aww, thank you honey. But I'm sure that size & cuteness doesn't mean much in the animal kingdom._

_Ur welcome, Kurt 3. How big is the aminal kingdum? I bet its big as the magic kingdum._

Kurt shook his head, almost giggling. _I bet it is, Britt. You know, you make me feel so happy when I'm sad._

_R u sad, Kurt? _the blonde replied. _Y wud u b sad? U always look so pritty._

_My dad's sick,_ Kurt typed back, feeling tears begin to fill his eyes again. _And I have to stay at the Karofsky's- just for tonight, I think. But I don't know what'll happen next._

_Aww, Kurt I hoep ur dad feels beterr. N Karfskys kool if u guys r aloen..he's a good kisser._

Kurt froze, the one thought in his head being..._I know._ He shuddered.

Kurt placed his iPhone on the bedside table and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling of the small room, sighing. The locker room "incident" was something he had pushed to the back of his mind since it ocurred. It was strange, terrifying even, to think about- that that bully could be secretly gay. Well, maybe not gay. Confused, perhaps.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Mr. Karofsky's voice interrupted his thoughts. _Great. Dinner. Maybe if I just stay quiet, keep the lights off, they'll think I'm sleeping. Yeah, sleeping._ Kurt drew the covers up around himself.

Dave sat at the dining room table, across from his Grandma Lily. His dad sat at the head of the table, looking anxiously at the empty seat at the other side.

"What's taking him so long?" Dave grumbled. "You told him to come down- why isn't he here yet?"

"Try to be patient, David. The boy's worried about his father, and, well, he's...not so thrilled about having to stay here." Grandma Lily smiled nervously.

"David" his father piped up, "Have you thought that maybe, you should apologize to Kurt?"

Dave scowled at his plate. "Yeah, I'm not stupid."

Paul brightened. "Good! Tell him when he comes down, huh? Hopefully he'll understand, if you just explain-"

"Explain? He's been terrorizing the poor thing!" Grandma Lily said with a disapproving look.

Paul tensed. "Dave..at least try to say sorry" he said softly.

_What's the point?_ Dave thought. _He's so...and I'm just...well, look at me._ "He's not gonna forgive me" he said instead.

"He will in time, Davey" Grandma Lily responded, squeezing his hand.

Dave shook his head, moving his hand away from hers.

"Just smile at him when he comes down, eh Davey? We haven't seen that nice smile of yours in so long". _God, she just won't stop._

"She's right, Dave" his father agreed. "And would it kill you to say something nice to the boy?"

A noise in the doorway startled the three of them. They all turned their heads, but it was only Max, the family's bulldog. He tiltled his head and the three surprised faces.

Dave's expression quickly turned to exasperated. "Where is he?" he growled, getting up from his chair. "HUMMEL!" he shouted in the direction of the stairs.

"Not. Comming!" was the clipped response.

Dave bounded up the stairs two at a time, his dad on his heels. He knocked forcefully on the guest room door. "Thought I told you to come to dinner, Hummel!"

"I'm not hungry!" Kurt retorted from inside.

Dave was fuming, his face burning with rage. "You come out, or I'll- I'll break down the door!"

Paul grabbed his son by the shoulder. "That's ENOUGH, David! If you can't ask nicely, just FORGET about it!"

David pushed his father away and sucked in a breath. "Will you come down and eat...please?"

"No, thank you".

Dave bit his lip. "Fine the, go ahead and STARVE!" he shouted, and ran down the stairs.

After an uncomfortably quiet dinner, Dave stumbled into his own room. He knocked over his hamper and bedside table in anger, before flopping onto his bed. _I ask nicely, but he refuses! I mean, what does he want me to do- beg?_

Dave could hear faint noises through the wall, as if Kurt was talking. He tiptoed out of his room and pressed his ear to the door.

"I don't wanna get to know him! I don't wanna have anything to do with him!" he could hear Kurt say into his phone.

Dave's eyes begin to sting, and he shuts himself inside his room once more. _I'm kidding myself, if I think he'll ever see me as anything...but a monster. No one'll ever love me like Mama did. _His face crashed into his pillow, masking his secret tears.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Paul was helping Grandma Lily with the dishes. He looked at his mother in law, hesitating . "This...isn't going very well, is it?"

Lily sighed. "It's been a long night for all of us...David just has to learn to control his temper"

"He's trying. I know he is...there's something wrong, Lily. Something he's not telling us."

"I know. You've done your best, Paul, but...he needs help."

Kurt hung up the phone after speaking to Brittany. She'd been trying to convince him to talk to Dave, but he was having none of it. He realized he didn't have to stay here after tonight, there must be someone else who'd take him in. Just a few more hours, and then he'd be outta here. But what about his dad?

The rumbling of his stomach broke through Kurt's jumbled thoughts. It seemed, no matter how little of an appetite he had in stressful situations, it always crept back upon him when the chaos had settled. _I'm sure if I tip-toe downstairs, I'll be able to find a snack_, Kurt thought as he opened the door.

He did manage to decide on a buttered bagel, not having the patience to prepare anything more exciting. Kurt hummed to himself as he waited for the bagel to toast. Hearing the thunder from outside, he began to sing softly to calm his nerves.

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

The toaster popped, and he continued the comforting song as he buttered the bagel.

_"Cream-coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_Doorbells and sleighbells and schitzel with noodles,_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are a few of my favourite things."_

That familiar tune kept playing in Kurt's head as he ate. He washed the plate and knife, and began to creep up the stairs again. The closed door at the end of the hallway caught his eye. _I wonder why Karofsky doesn't want me going in there. Would it be so bad if I just took a peek? Ha, I bet he'd feel so violated if he found out! As if he hasn't violated me enough!_

Kurt walked towards the door, slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. He turned the doorknob. _Jeez, if this room is so forbidden, you'd think they'd keep it locked. _Looking inside, it appeared to be a rather normal master bedroom. _I thought Mr. Karofsky would have slept in the master..._On a small wooden table beside the bed, there was a thick leather-bound book of some sort. Curiosity making his fingers itch, Kurt opened the book. It was a photo album.

The plastic pages contained pictures of a beautiful young woman. A few of them must have been taken when she was a kid, but in most, she looked to be in her twenties. _This has got to be Karofsky's mom- she looks just like him. _Kurt could see the resemblance in her dark, wavy hair, the expressiveness of her brow, the shape of her eyes. _Her eyes are such a pretty green, though. I've never really noticed Karofsky's eyes- they're brown, aren't they?_

As Kurt turned the pages, the pictures became those of the Karofsky family. Well, it looked like them alright, but that little boy looked far away from the bully he knew Karofsky as. He was chubby, with a cute smile and an obvious bond to his mother. _What happened to that sweet-looking child?_

Kurt's question was answered on the next page, which held just two pictures. One was a picture he recognized from the previous pages, printed onto paper that was yellowed with age. Mrs. Karofsky's pretty young face smiled up at him, over the words,

Nadja Liliane Karofsky, 1969-2001

_She died! When he was...seven? Gaga, we have more in common than I thought. _Kurt could feel his eyes beginning to water. _Karofsky must've loved his mother so much..._The second picture was of a gravestone, Mrs. Karofsky's, a red rose in front of it, bright against the plain gray stone.

"HUMMEL!" That voice, at a terrifying volume, boomed from the doorway. Kurt jumped, dropping the photo album. "Karofsky-"

"Why did you come here?" the taller boy thundered, stomping into the room.

Kurt backed up against the wall, blinking back his tears. "I- I'm sorry-"

"I told you not to come in here!"

"I- Karofsky, I- I lost my mother too, I understand-"

"UNDERSTAND?" Karofsky stalked toward him, his fists clenched. Kurt scurried away. "Please...Dave, can't we talk-"

"GET OUT!" Tears streamed down Dave's cheeks too, as he screamed. "GET OUT!"

Kurt ran to the guest room and slammed the door. Dave crumbled to the floor of his parents' old room, clutching the photo album and sobbing.

Kurt could hear Mr. Karofsky and Grandma Lily out in the hall, trying to console Dave. He only seemed to yell in response. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, still letting the tears flow, and whispered to himself,

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so bad._


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt walked the halls of McKinley High in a daze, having had little sleep the night before. He'd gladly been able to spare himself the embarrassment of repeating an outfit, thanks to the "spare" he kept in his bag in case of slushy attacks. _I'm lucky I wasn't slushied yesterd-_

As if on cue, a herd of football players rounded the corner, cups of bright red slush in hand. Letterman-clad harbingers of the apocalypse. How dramatic.

"Mornin', lady boy!" Azimio shouted. Kurt closed his eyes, bracing himself for the icy sting, the humiliation- _Gaga, what am I gonna wear now?- _but it never came.

A shocked scream caused him to open his eyes, revealing the back of a letterman jacket, its' owners arms outstretched in front of him. _What the-_

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Azimio shouted. "You're on Team Gay now?"

"Come on, guys...I can't...can't do this right now, okay? My dad'll kill me."

"Whatever, man. You're soft." The jocks began retreating.

Dave turned around to face Kurt, who looked up, shocked, at the jock's slushy-covered face and jacket. "K-Karofsky" he stammered. "Come on, I'll help you clean up." To his surprise, Dave followed him, seemingly surprised by his own actions.

In the boys' bathroom, Kurt handed Dave a damp paper towel. "Here. No, don't do that!" he scolded the taller boy, who was licking the slushy from his face.

"Just...hold still." Kurt bit his lip, blushing as he gently wiped Dave's face, dabbing at his eyes.

Dave made a pained noise and jumped back. "That HURTS!"

"Well, if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Dave bristled. "You shouldn't have been in that room last night, Hummel."

"You should learn to control your temper!" Kurt responded. When Dave looked down, defeated, he continued. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little."

Kurt helped Dave wipe the rest of the slushy off his face- thankfully, very little had gotten on the jacket. "By the way, thank you for...saving me out there."

Dave looked up at Kurt, seemingly taken aback by his thanks. "You're welcome" he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine and Trent sat at the largest table in Dalton Academy's library, across from McKinley High's famed cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester. The blonde woman clutched her Thermos, narrowing her eyes at the two boys.

"I don't usually leave the maid alone to give my trophies their daily polishing" she said. "But bullying is a serious issue at McKinley."

Blaine sighed. "It is that, Miss Sylvester. I've got my heart set on helping poor Kurt, but I can't do it without the guidance of a seasoned educator such as yourself." Sue nodded, one corner of her mouth curling upward. Blaine continued. "It's all over town- Mr. Hummel's had a heart attack, and left his only son with a _known _bully."

The coach raised her eyebrows. "Burt Hummel is a conscientous father, boys. I'd trust he knows what's best for Kurt."

"I don't doubt it" Blaine replied smoothly. "But perhaps in his condition, he'd feel better if Kurt stayed with us. At Dalton."

"We've got plenty of room" Trent added. "And we'd be sure to arrange for a car to take him to McKinley.."

"Well..." Sue considered. "I don't suppose I can argue with ya. Eyebrows, Fuzzy Navel" she addressed the boys. "Let's go down to Lima General and talk to Mr. Hummel."

The three of them burst through the doors of the cardiology floor. Sue strode confidently up to the front desk. "We're here to see a Mr. Burt Hummel" she told the receptionist.

The gray-haired woman frowned. "Are you family?" she questioned.

"Friends" Blaine supplied. "I'm a good friend of Mr. Hummel's son, and we're just here to discuss his living arrangements."

"I'm sorry." The receptionist frowned at the computer behind her desk. "Mr. Hummel only has a son listed. A Kurt Hummel. I'm afraid I can't let you in."

"This is an outrage!" Sue exclaimed. "Kurt is staying in a potentially unsafe environment!"

"Sorry. There's nothing I can do. We could try getting in touch with Mr. Hummel's son- he could bring you in to his father's room."

Blaine sighed. "I guess that'll have to do" he said. "Trent, stay. Don't move from here until we get Kurt, okay?"

"But, I-" Trent stammered. At Blaine's puppy-dog gaze, he turned his eyes down. "'Kay, blaine. You can count on me."

"Brilliant. Thank you" Blaine said to the woman behind the desk.

"Let's go, Slick" Sue said. "Later, Meatball."


	10. Chapter 10

Dave stared out his window at the backyard. Snow was beginning to fall for the first time that year. Kurt was playing outside with Max, laying on his back in the snow and laughing as the bulldog licked his cheek. He'd decided to stay with the Karofskys, since Dave had saved him from that slushie attack and was making an effort to be nice.

_Face it, Karofsky_, Dave thought to himself. _You've never felt this way about anyone. You gotta do something for him...but what? _He rattled off the cliched ideas in his head. _Flowers? Chocolates? Promises I can't keep?...No. It's gotta be something really special, something he's interested in..._A plan forming in his head, Dave picked up his cell from his desk and dialed Brittany's number.

The next day, after school, Dave stopped Kurt from going upstairs. "K-Kurt" he stammered. "I've, uh, got something to show you. It's a surprise."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _Oh, good gaga. What could Karofsky want to surprise me with? _"A surprise?"

Dave smiled and nodded. "Yeah, so you gotta close your eyes. And, um, h-hold my hand. I promise, you're gonna love it."

Kurt's curiosity got the best of him, and he closed his eyes. Dave took Kurt's slim, impossibly soft hand in his large one. He lead him up the stairs, and around the corner to the guest bedroom.

"Can I open my eyes?" Kurt asked, as he heard Dave opened the door.

"No, not yet. Wait here." Dave left Kurt standing in the doorway as he checked that everything was ready. "Okay, now."

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. The sliding closet doors were open, and all of Kurt's clothes hung neatly from hangers. On the bed was a pile of fashion magazines.

"I can't believe it- you did this?" Kurt breathed. Dave nodded, blushing. "No one's ever done something like this for me" Kurt said, stepping closer to Dave.

"You- you like it?" Dave asked, his heart speeding up.

"It's wonderful." Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Paul was chopping vegetables for dinner while Lily browned meat on the stove. They'd both witnessed Dave skipping school to bring Kurt's things to their house that day. Both smiled at the sound of Kurt's reaction to the surprise.

"You hear that, Paul?" Lily remarked. "Rather encouraging, I'd say."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Seems he's convinced the boy to stay longer."

Lily turned to her son-in-law and sighed. "I know what you're thinking. I know."

"I wish he'd just tell me" Paul replied, shaking his head. "Where'd he ever get the idea, that he can't tell me anything? That I wouldn't love him, no matter what?"

"It's not you, dear. It's David. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Paul nodded. "I know."

At dinner, Kurt and Dave talked animatedly, smiling at each other the whole time. Paul and Lily exchanged unnoticed glances at the boys' sudden closeness. At the sight of snow falling outside, Kurt turned to Dave excitedly. "Dave, let's play in the snow after dinner!" he paused. "Um, if it's alright, Lily. Mr. Karofsky. I'll help clean up first, of course."

"I told you, Kurt, call me Paul. And it's fine, if Dave wants to..."

Dave laughed, his face flushing. "Um, yeah, sure Fancy."

Paul glared at his son. "Dave, what did I tell you-"

"Oh, Fancy's fine" Kurt giggled. "I like it."

Paul looked at Lily again. The boys got up, Kurt bringing both plates to the kitchen. Dave moved to follow him, but stopped when his father touched his arm.

"Dave" he said softly "You know you can tell us anything, right? If there's...something on your mind."

Dave looked from his father to his grandmother. "I..." he faltered. "I...you...you know, don't you?" he questioned, his voice tiny.

"Know what, David?" Lily asked, shooting a glare at Paul. This couldn't be easy for her grandson.

"I...I...God, don't make me say it!" he hissed, turning away.

Paul stood up and grabbed his son's hand. "It doesn't matter what it is, Dave. Just know that we both love you no matter what, okay? You can always come talk to me...or Grandma...whenever you're ready..."

Dave shook his head. "I'm in love with him" he whispered. "I'm in love with Kurt. I'm gay, Dad. Grandma."

Lily stood up, and joined Paul as they both hugged Dave. "It's okay, dear" she said. "We love you."

"I love you too" Dave choked out, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"Dave! You coming?" Kurt called from the hallway. Dave took a deep breath and pulled away from the hug. "Be right there, Fancy."

Kurt hid behind the tall maple tree in Dave's backyard, peeking out just a bit. He could see Dave rolling a snowball in his hands, his face determined and flushed from the cold. _Gaga, how did I not notice how handsome he was before? Well, because he was awful to me- but he's been so nice these days, and he brought all my stuff here..._

Dave looked up, just for a second, to see Kurt watching him. He smiled and looked back down, concentrating on his snowball. _God, he's so beautiful. I can't believe he let me hug him before. It doesn't mean anything, I know, it can't. But he keeps looking at me, with those eyes..._

Dave added the snowball to the pile at his feet and called out. "Ready, Fancy!"

Kurt snickered and jumped back behind the tree. "You're going down, Hamhock!" He grabbed a snowball from his own pile and threw it in Dave's direction.

He missed Dave's head by about half an inch. "Nice try!" Dave laughed. He picked up one of his snowballs and threw at at Kurt, who ducked behind the tree just in time. _This is all so new...I just can't stop looking at him, when he smiles...who'd have ever thought this would happen? I actually really like this side of Dave..._

Paul and Lily watched from the window as Kurt managed to hit Dave in the chest with a snowball.

"Who'd have thought?" Paul mused.

"Who indeed?" Lily laughed. "Look at them. There's something there."

Paul gave her a disbelieving look. "Wait and see, Lily. Wait and see."

"Oh, you shush! That Kurt's seeing Dave for the first time. And he likes what he sees."

Dave and Kurt fell down into the snow, gasping with laughter. They turned to look at each other, both catching their breath. _I gotta say something. Do something_, Dave thought. _He needs to know how I feel._

"K-Kurt" he began, inwardly cursing his nervousness. "I..." he stopped again, taking in Kurt's expectant face, his clear blue eyes, the subtle scent of him, so close. "I, um, came out to my dad. And my grandma."

Kurt's eyes light up. "Oh, Dave! That's amazing!" he exclaimed, his hands clasped. "I..Gaga, I'm so happy for you...I'm _proud_, gosh, I...never thought you'd do it so fast! Come here!" He Dave's thoughts clouded for a moment before he pulled back. "'S no big deal, after all" he said. "They...kind of already knew. I mean, they...figured it out, 'cause...I..."

Kurt placed a hand on Dave's arm. "Dave..."

The taller boy swallowed. "Kurt, would you, um, would you...let me take you out? Tomorrow night?"

Kurt grinned. "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tonight's the night, Bigfoot!" Santana said cheerfully, grabbing onto Dave's trembling shoulders.

"I'm not sure I can do this" he replied, his voice small and nervous.

"Don't be scared, Dave" Brittany said. "You gotta be brave and sexy!"

"Brave and...sexy?" Dave repeated, his eyebrows raised as he toweled his hair dry.

"Yeah. Here, sit on the bed. Let me make you look hot." Dave gave her an odd look, but Santana pushed him towards his bed. Brittany knelt behind him and began combing his hair.

"You got music, candlelight, the whole shebang. When the time's right, just...tell him how you feel." Santana smiled encouragingly.

Dave puffed up. "Yeah, I...no, God, I can't!" He buried his face in his hands.

"You like Kurt a lot, don't you?" Brittany asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Well then, tell him!" Santana stifled a laugh. "Whoa, Britt. What are you doing?"

"What?" Dave stood up, knocking Brittany backward onto the bed. He looked in his mirror, and then back at the blonde, who was beaming. "I think he looks-"

"Stupid." Dave finished for her. Britt had clipped three little bow-shaped barrettes into his hair.

"No! You look pretty, Dave" Brittany retorted. "You're supposed to be gay, right? And they're blue, 'cause you're still a boy."

Santana shook her head. "Not every homo can be as pretty as Kurt, honey. Let's just forget the bows, 'kay?" She took them out and began smoothing Dave's hair down.

The door to Dave's room opened just a crack, and Mercedes peeked in. "Hey guys!" she said brightly. "Kurt's ready."

Dave looked up as Kurt descended the staircase, his gleaming gold jacket catching Dave's eye. Kurt caught Dave's eyes and smiled shyly.

_Brave and sexy_, Dave reminded himself, and he smiled back at the impeccably-dressed boy.

"You look...is it okay to call you beautiful?" Dave asked, breathless. "I mean, I know you're a guy, but-"

"Of course, it's okay!" Kurt replied, blushing. "Thank you. You look so handsome, Dave."

Now it was Dave's turn to blush. "Th-thanks." He offered Kurt his arm. "Shall we?"

They drove to Breadstix for dinner, not having many better options. Kurt found himself nervous, on his first date with a boy, and one who seemed to like hima lot. It was so strange, just a few days ago, Karofsky -_Dave_- was just a troubled closet case. Hell, just a few _weeks_ ago, he was a bully who lost it and kissed his favourite victim in the locker room. But this young man sitting across from him, watching him shyly over spaghetti, this was a stranger. A very kind, very good-looking stranger.

Dave couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was the boy of his dreams, the one who had driven him to near madness in the past, in front of him. Looking at him with kindness and understanding- with _interest_- in his eyes. He had to do this right, now that it seemed he had a chance.

When their meals were finished, Dave grabbed Kurt's hand. "I have a surprise for you" he whispered. "Follow me, okay? And, um, close your eyes."

"Another surprise?" Kurt laughed, standing to follow his date. "Dave, you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to. I'm so...so unbelievably lucky that you's even look at me after what I did, Kurt." Dave stopped them outside the back door of the restaurant. "Open your eyes. This is for you."

Kurt opened his eyes, and if the surprise in his room was a shock, this was beyond words. The back courtyard was covered in candles, and the school band was there, a soft and familiar melody floating through the space.

"Will you dance with me?" Dave asked. Kurt turned to him with tears in his blue eyes. "Oh, Dave" he breathed. "You're amazing." He placed his hands on the larger boys' shoulders, and they stepped closer to each other, beginning to move to the music.

"_You're _amazing" Dave whispered in Kurt's ear as they danced. "You're brave, and talented, and just so, so beautiful..."

Kurt just leaned in and inhaled Dave's clean, masculine scent. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music, the soft light, the warmth of Dave against him in the cold night.

After what seemed like a very long time, the music had stopped and they were all alone. Dave sat on a bench, still holding Kurt close to him.

"Kurt" he began. "Are you happy, with...with me?"

Kurt seemed to hesitate. "Yes." He looked down, at his hands folded in his lap.

Dave took one of Kurt's hands gently in his own. "What?"

"I miss my dad" Kurt said. "I'm worried about him. I..I don't want to lose him. I can't."

Dave nodded. "I know. I'll, um, drive you to see him tomorrow. If you want..."

"Thank you, Dave." Kurt held Dave's hand tightly. "I know you can understand. It's hard to talk about, but if you ever need to...I'm here."

He looked into Dave's eyes and caught his breath. Slim hands pressed to a smoothly shaven face, pulling it closer until their lips were pressed together. Dave felt his heart swell, the air between them electric as their lips moved against each other. Kurt sighed and pulled away, his hands still brushing Dave's cheeks.

"That was incredible."

"It was."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Dave watched as Kurt jumped out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him. He'd offered to accompany Kurt into the hospital, for moral support, but Kurt had refused. He needed to do this on his own. Dave sighed, dreading going back to his house alone. Without Kurt, the place was dark and lonely. _No use getting comfortable living with him. His father'll be fine, he'll go back home. _Dave tried not to think about the fact that this might be a fluke, that Kurt would forget about the stupid, chubby boy who was too chicken to hold his hand in the hallways.

"I need to see my father" Kurt said to the woman behind the desk. "Burt Hummel."

Trent perked up at the familiar voice. He jumped up from where he was sitting in the waiting room and ran off to find Blaine and Coach Sylvester.

The receptionist checked Kurt's ID, and a nurse lead him to his father's room. Burt lay still, breathing, in a large bed surrounded by beeping machines.

"Kurt?" Burt whispered, reaching a hand out. Kurt grasped his father's hand, never wanting to let go.

"It's all right, Dad. I'm here."

"I was wondering when I'd see you, kid." Burt smiled weakly.

"I missed you so much!" Kurt cried out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Father and son embraced, Burt patting his son's back.

"How are things at the Karofsky's? Dave giving you any trouble?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled, blushing, and shook his head. "No. He's different now, Dad. He's...changed somehow."

There was a knock at the door. Both Hummels turned around to find Brittany, smiling and holding a toy dog. "Hi Kurt! Hi Mr. Hummel!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh, what a nice surprise!" Kurt laughed.

"Hey there, Brittany" said Burt. Brittany offered him the toy dog, which he accepted with a chuckle.

"Kurt, how'd things go with Dave last night? Do you like him?" Brittany asked.

Burt looked at his son questioningly, and Kurt stammered, "Well, yes, I do, Britt, but, um-"

Another knock sounded on the open door, and in walked Sue Sylvester, with Blaine and Trent in tow.

"Coach?" Kurt said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to get you, Porcelain" she replied.

"Get me?" Kurt was confused. He eyed the two Warblers warily.

"Don't worry. They'll take good care of you at Dalton." Sue smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kurt protested. "I'm just fine with the Karofskys."

"That boy is a terrible bully! We all know that!" Trent piped up, looking to Blaine for approval.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Kurt?" Burt asked from his bed. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Mr. Hummel!" Trent approached the bed. "You know that Karofsky boy has been terrorizing Kurt for months!"

Burt bit his lip. "Well, yes, I was aware of a bullying problem...but Paul Karofsky's a good friend of mine...he'd never let his son hurt Kurt..."

Trent scoffed. Burt narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Got a problem with that, son?"

Blaine and Trent both placed hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Poor Kurt. It's a shame you had to put up with such a bully." Blaine said, steering him towards the door.

"He's not a bully anymore, Blaine" Kurt countered.

Blaine smirked. "I might be able to clear up this...little misunderstanding. If..."

"If what?" Kurt asked.

"If you'd go out with me." Blaine leered at the boy.

"What?" Kurt pushed him away.

"One little word, Kurt. That's all it takes."

"Never!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping out of Blaine's grasp.

"Have it your way!"

Kurt turned back to his dad. "Look, all of you, Dave has changed. I can prove it." He pulled out his iPhone and called Dave on FaceTime.

"Hey, Kurt." Dave's voice seemed strained, his eyes red.

"Hi, Dave. Are you all right?"

"Fine. What'd you want?"

Kurt was taken aback. "I..."

"Look, I'm...busy. Later." Dave hung up.

Kurt looked up at the incredulous faces around him.

"He still looks angry to me" Blaine commented.

"No! No, he'd never hurt me, Blaine. I know he seemed...upset, but he's so kind and gentle. He's...my friend." Kurt sighed.

Blaine frowned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster!"

"He's no monster, Blaine! You are!" Kurt yelled, his face red.

"You're crazy! Karofsky's a psycho! He's just waiting to get you alone!" Blaine shot back.

"No!" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're not safe till that Neanderthal's been taught a lesson!" Blaine grabbed Trent's arm and stalked out of the room. Kurt followed, enraged.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" he cried.

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders, and Trent grabbed Brittany, who had followed them into the hallway. With a quick glance around, the Warblers threw the two gleeks into the supply closet.

"Can't have them running off to warn that creature!" said Blaine.

"Let us out!" Kurt screamed, pounding on the door. It was no use, Blaine had locked it somehow. He could hear faint voices outside.

"Where's Porcelain?" Sue asked.

"Oh, Kurt...he left" said Blaine. "Anyhow, it seems he remains unconvinced. Thanks for your help, Miss Sylvester. We've got Warblers practice to get to. Come, Trent."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I have to warn Dave!" Kurt sobbed. "Oh crap, my phone's dead. Do you have yours, Britt?"

Brittany shook her head. "I lost it." She looked down, ashamed. "Don't worry, Kurt. We'll think of something." She brought a hand up to her temple, and felt the bobby pin holding her hair in place. "Hmmm..."

Meanwhile, Blaine and Trent lead the Warblers down Dave's street, baseball bats and two-by-fours in hand. They sang merrily as they marched, Blaine in the lead as always.

_No one mourns the wicked_

_No one cries, they won't return _

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

_The good man scorns the wicked_

_Through their lives, our children learn_

_What we miss, when we misbehave_

They came to a stop in front of the grand house. Blaine stepped forward in the street and screeched his solo.

_And Goodness knows_

_The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked die alone!_

Dave paced in the living room, waiting for Kurt's return. _I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get my hopes up. Maybe it would've been better if he'd never come here._ An ear-splitting noise from outside caught his attention. _That can't be Kurt singing- he can actually hit those high notes. _

Dave pulled aside the curtain just a bit. A crowd of menacing boys in private-school uniforms was advancing on his house. _So, this is how I'm going to die. Beaten to death by some nutso choir-boys. _Depression weighing heavy in his chest, Dave opened the front door, steeling himself to meet his attackers.

"Now, boys. Just like we rehearsed." Blaine instructed, eerily calm.

"I've got it!" Brittany shouted, hearing a 'click' as she turned the bobby pin in the lock. The door swung open, Kurt and Brittany tumbling into the hallway. They scrambled to their feet and ran towards the elevator.

Back in Dave's front yard, the fight had turned ugly. Dave was now faced with the Warblers' seething, bushy-browed leader. Blaine shoved the larger boy to the ground and laughed maniacally.

"Get up!" he bellowed, smacking his baseball bat into Dave's shin. Dave wailed in pain, and Blaine chuckled. "What's the matter, _Beast_? Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?"

_What have I got left to fight for_? Dave thought bitterly. It was getting late, and Kurt still wasn't back.

"NO!" As if on cue, the sound of Kurt's voice rang through the air. "No! Blaine, don't!"

"Kurt." Dave rasped. He jumped to his feet, hissing in pain from his injured leg. Blaine swung his bat at him, but Dave caught one end. The shorter boy grabbed at the other, baring his teeth.

"Are you in love with him, Karofsky? Did you honestly think he'd want you, when he had someone like ME?" He managed to pry the bat from Dave's hands, and swung it against his jaw. "It's over, Dave! Kurt is MINE!"

Dave's vision turned red, and he picked Blaine up by his neck with one large hand.

"Dave!" Kurt ran up to them, panting and almost doubled over.

"Kurt!" Dave dropped Blaine onto the ground, and grabbed hold of Kurt before he collapsed.

The whirring of a police siren jostled Blaine's concentration. "Shit! Pack it up, boys!" he called to his schoolmates, sounding panicked.

"You...came back..." Remembering his leg, Dave fell to the ground, pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt placed his hands on the jock's face, and stared into his hazel eyes. "Of course I came back..oh Dave, this is my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner!"

Dave's vision swirled. "M-maybe it's better this way.." he rasped, getting progressively weaker.

"Don't talk like that!" Kurt shouted. "You'll be all right. We're together now, everything's going to be fine.."

"At...at least I got to see you...one last time" Dave said, his eyes closing.

Kurt brought Dave's hand to his face. He felt the jock caress his face for a moment, then the hand dropped weakly. Kurt's hands flew to his mouth, and he bent over the larger boy.

"NO!" He sobbed. "No, please! You can't leave me!" Kurt's voice lowered to a whisper as he held an unconscious Dave in his arms. "I love you."

Dave opened his eyes. "I love you too, Kurt" he said with a soft smile. His eyes fell closed once more, just as an ambulance arrived.


End file.
